


Wicked games

by regina100f



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: basically just a lil ot5, nothing sexual or anything, really short and no point whatsoever, this is really just a shit drabble, with zayn as the protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina100f/pseuds/regina100f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tries to be reckless, louis is an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked games

Okay so Zayn was not going to lie, he was terrified, but that really wasn’t a surprising thing, there weren’t many ways to feel like when you get absolutely lost on possibly the biggest and scariest forest of all United Kingdom, in the middle of a storm. God, he should have listened to Liam and not have followed Louis, one would thing that on all the years Zayn has known them, he would know how often Louis great ideas turned not so great and that Liam’s warnings were always right.

He normally would have taken Liam’s warning to consideration, the thing is that just last week Zayn’s art teacher told him that he tended to stick to the same kind of artwork and, apparently, they were becoming repetitive, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it, because ugh, his artwork was probably the only thing he really enjoyed doing and to get told that it wasn’t good anymore just pissed him off. Later that day he asked Niall about this and he had said that he needed to let himself go while he painted, to not to think too much about the result but about the process instead. “Try to be a little more reckless” Niall told him with a smile. 

At first, Zayn, being the way he is, just thought that Niall was being a pretentious hippie and pretended that the conversation with his English teacher didn’t bothered him anymore. But the thing is, it did, oh god it really bothered him. It was just always there, that the back of his head.

So, when Louis proposed them that they all spent the weekend on his great grandpa’s old mansion, he didn’t even thought twice about saying yes. After all, what was more reckless than spending three nights at a really big old mansion? And when Louis also proposed that “Hey, we should play hide and seek out on the forest!” he didn’t exactly thought much about it, that was reckless right? It wasn’t until Liam mentioned that he heard on the radio earlier that there was going to be a storm at some point of the night that Zayn gave it a thought. But then Louis had chuckled.

“It’ll be fine Leemo! We will stop when it starts raining… who hears the radio now days anyway?”

Zayn relaxed, it will all be fine, Louis had said so. But of course Zayn had somehow forgotten that Louis adventures were always borderline stupid.

“Why do you want to play hide and seek anyway? That’s a kid’s game. If you haven’t noticed, we are not kids, we’re almost 20!” Niall had said.

At that Louis rolled his eyes “I know that, but think about it, out there trying to hide in a dark forest, the suspense, the horror” he said dramatically. Harry laughed and agreed and Zayn knew it couldn’t be much of a bad idea if Harry had agreed. The thing is, Zayn somehow forgot that Harry always agrees with Louis.

“But what if one of us gets lost?” Liam talked, apparently the only one with a common sense.

Louis laughed “Don’t be silly, Leemo, that won’t happen”.

Zayn was now cursing himself for believing anything of what Louis had said. He was in the middle of mumbling about how he was going to kill Louis, if nothing (or anyone) killed him first, when he heard it.

A loud, loud and loud howl and it was really close too. That didn’t made any sense! There were no wolfs on this forest, hell, he was pretty sure there were no wolfs on London either! His heart was beating forcefully, and his head started to overthink. He remembered his grandpa telling him stories as a kid, stories about werewolves, werewolves on a forest. 

He started to hear more things, running, someone or something was definitely running in his direction. Zayn, soaking wet by the way, cause if something has happened on the hour and a half of him trying to find his way back to the mansion is that it just started to rain even more by minute, anyway, he, nearly pissing himself as he heard how close the sounds were getting, could only thing of his family. He was surely going to die! And he didn’t even got the chance to say a proper goodbye to his family! He was a good person, a bit messy and irresponsible as anyone but he didn’t deserved to die like this!

The noises stopped right behind him, he remained still, not daring to move an inch.  
Someone jumped him from behind.

“Got you!” said Louis mischievously.

Zayn punched him straight in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally a homework, so like dont judge me if is that shitty, just posted it bc whatever.
> 
> Also, english is not my first languaje (homework 4 me english class, as i said) so sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
